Sakura Card Captor tiempo
by sailorworld
Summary: Han pasado 10 años, ahora muestros personajes tienen una vida hecha, averiguen dejen comentarios., subire mas capitulos peroando corrigiendo algunos detalles gracias por leer y dejar comentarios
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Esta historia sucede 10 años después, Syaoran Li y Meiling regresaron a Hong Kong aunque Syaoran viajaba para ver a su exnovia ¿Quién?, Yukito y Touya, Tomoyo se había convertido en una diseñadora importante y reconocida a pesar de solo tener 20 años, en cuanto a Sakura se había convertido en una atleta reconocida en tomoeda y una modelo famosa, aunque a su padre no le agrado al principio la apoyo su exnovio y ella habían terminado, por razones tonta, sin embargo antes de terminar ella iba a decir algo muy importante pero Syaoran no la dejo terminar de hablar, así que…

**CAPITULO 1 RECUERDOS**

=Departamento Kinomoto en Londres=

_Recuerdo de sakura (hace año y medio)_

_Kero - Sakura estas bien _

_Sakura - Si Kero, pero escuchen deben saber algo_

_Yue - Sucede algo malo? _

_Sakura – No pero yo no podrán ir conmigo en esta ocasión y necesito que cuiden del libro como en aquella ocasión nadie sin magia podrá abrirlo_

_Kero – Porque esta vez no lo llevaras_

_Sakura – Sere modelo y aunque lo cuidaría tengo miedo que caiga en malas manos,sepierdao me lo roben (un poco seria)_

_Yue – No podemos negarnos eres nuestra ama, pero el libro se quedara aquí?_

_Sakura – No Yue y te he dicho que no me diga ama soy su amiga, el libro de las cartas lo cuidara Tomoyo mientras viajo_

_Kero - Entonces podremos quedarnos fuera del libro_

_Sakura – Por mí no hay problema y por Tomoyo menos, pero esa decisión la tomaran ustedes_

_Yue - Mantendremos custodiado el libro_

_Kero – De acuerdo Yue, Sakura te esperaremos_

_Sakura – Claro_

_Fin del recuerdo de Sakura_

Daichi – Sakura estas bien

Sakura – Si Daichi solo recordaba es todo

Daichi – Hoy tienes sesión de fotos además de una competencia de atletismo (Daichi era el representante y amigo de Sakura

Sakura – Lo se

Daichi – Desde que rompiste con Syaoran estas extraña

Sakura – Lo se aparte de estar sintiéndome muy mal, pero llegando a Tomoeda iré al hospital lo prometo

Daichi – Eso Sera pasado mañana

Sakura – Tranquilo

=Ciudad Tomoeda/ Mansión Daidouji=

_Recuerdo de Tomoyo_

_Tomoyo – Sucede algo Sakura_

_Sakura – Tomoyo me iré a Londres a trabajar como modelo y competencias de atletismo_

_Tomoyo – Iré contigo Sakura para grabarte como siempre lo he hecho_

_Sakura – Tomoyo quiero que te quedes y cuides del libro de las cartas que capture y donde tu me apoyaste siempre_

_Tomoyo – Pero Sakura? (un poco sorprendida)_

_Sakura – Estaré viajando y no quiero que le pase nada y tu eres la persona en la que más confió a parte de Syaoran, pero confió más en ti porque siempre has estado conmigo_

_Tomoyo – De acuerdo Sakura, pero prométeme me llamara diario (en tono triste)_

_Sakura – Lo prometo Tomoyo_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Tomoyo – Sakura aunque me hablas diario siento que hay algo está por cambiar aun no se porque, pero espero no sea nada grave (preocupada)

=Hong Kong=

_Recuerdo de Syaoran_

_Meiling – Syaoran estos seguros_

_Syaoran – Es lo mejor Meiling asi Sakura podrá ser feliz_

_Meiing – Pero, tú y ella…._

_Syaoran – Lo se pero no hubo "consecuencias", asi qe no hay problema _

_Meiling – De acuerdo Syaoran_

_Fin del recuerdo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, los persnajes originales no me pertencesn, los demás asi como la historia son de mi imaginación, dejen rewius._

**CAPITLO 2 L REGRESO A TOMOEDA SORPRESAS REUNION**

[Han pasado 2 dias y Sakura Kinomoto había regresado a Tomoeda, había avisado el día anterior]

=Hospital Tomoeda=

Dr. - Srita. Kinomoto esto es confidencial incluso hay…

Sakura – Lo se, pero ya mi amigo y representante Daichi se ocupa de ello(seria)

Dr. – Claro srita. Kinomoto sus resultados estarán listos en un momento

Sakura: Claro

[Así luego de un rato]

Dr. Sus resultados Srita. Kinomoto

Sakura: Dígame (un poco preocupada)

Dr- Sera madre muchas felicidades

Sakura- No puede… ( Con muchas emociones en si, en eso entra Daichi que ya había logrado tranquilizar a los reporteros de Tomoeda)

Daichi – Que pasa Sakura? (preocupado)

Sakura – Daichi yo…. Seré madre (sorprendida)

Daichi – Felicidades Sakura ahora debes pensar en como…

Sakura – Cuantos meses tengo

Dr. – Casi dos dentro de poco se empezaran a notar

Sakura – Gracias (así Daichi y Sakura fueron a casa de ella)

= Casa Kinomoto=

Sakura – Lo bueno es que mi padre se fue a trabajar a la ruinas de Norteamérica y mi hermano se fue con el (en eso tocan el timbre)

Daichi – Veré quien es (al ver que era Tomoyo abrió)

Sakura : Quien… Tomoyo (feliz de ver a su amiga)

Tomoyo – Dime Sakura como estas, escuche que…(preocupada)

Daichi – Sakura…?

Sakura – Tomoyo sere madre (con sentimientos encontrados)

Tomoyo – Le dijiste a Li (sorprendida y feliz por su amiga)

Sakura – Iba a decirle mi sospechas, pero… no terminamos bien y no le dije nada

Tomoyo – Que harás Sakura? (preocupada)

Daichi – Me desharé de los reporteros

Ambas - Claro

Daichi – De acuerdo

Sakura – Tomoyo tendré a mi bebe

Tomoyo – De acuerdo Sakura, pero hay que pensar en algo para que nadie…

Sakura – Lo se pero no quiero que él lo sepa, Tomoyo tu rara vez viajas y tu madre

Tomoyo – Ella no viaja así que podremos cuidarla

Sakura – Ya veremos llegado el momento, aunque me la llevare conmigo

Tomoyo – De acuerdo

_Recuerdo_

_Dr. – Srita. Kinomoto debe saber que su embarazo es de alto riesgo_

_Sakura – Que tanto_

_Dr. – Al grado que a hora del parto tal vez tenga que elegir, pero aun esta a tiempo de…_

_Sakura – No importa si a la hora debe elegir salve a mi bebe que se llame como mi madre mas un nombre que pensare ya luego si es niña y si es niño que se llame Li_

_Dr. – Claro dado que tiene padre y hermano ellos.._

_Sakura – No ellos volverán dentro de 1 año, así que le pide que e entregue a mi bebe a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daudoji_

_Dr. – Entonces le dirá_

_Sakura. – Le diré si llegada la hora_

_Dr. – Caro_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Tomoyo – Sakura… Sakura estas bien (sacándola de su pensamiento)

Sakura – Si claro Tomoyo

Tomoyo – Sakura te volverás a irte

Sakura – Si solo estaré el tiempo necesario (en eso entra Daichi)

Daichi – Ya he dado una escusa la decisión de decir a verdad es tuya

Sakura – Esta bien Daichi no me vergüenza, pero no quiero que él se entere

Daichi – Entonces lo mantendremos oculto

Tomoyo – Te ayudare a Salir Sakura

Sakura – No te preocupes en la noche me iré al departamento


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon por tardar en subir capitulo, disfrútenlo.

**CAPITULO 3 LAS NOTICIAS**

[Han pasado 7 meses desde entonces a noticia fue que la modelo y deportista Sakura Kinomoto se había retirado una temporada, así que evitaba salir, Tomoyo y Daichi se ocupaban de ayudarla en lo que necesitaba en e departamento que solo ellos conocían]

=Departamento #5 de Tomoeda=

Daichi – Sakura estas bien

Sakura – No Daichi creo que ya es hora

Daichi – Claro, llamare a Tomoyo

Sakura – Dile que l veremos en el hospital (Así suben al auto de Daichi)

+Llamada+

Tomoyo – Daichi Sucede algo

Daichi – Te vemos en el hospital Sakura esta por dar a Luz

Tomoyo – Claro

+Fin de la llamada+

_Recuerdo 3 dis antes_

_Dr. – Sakura deberías…_

_Sakura – Lo se, pero tenga (dándole 2 sobres un para Daichi y otro para Tomoyo)_

_Dr. – Veo que tienen el nombre de tus 2 amigos_

_Sakura – Si recuerda que nadie sabe el peligro que corro en mi embarazo_

_Dr.- Lo se, pero…_

_Sakura –Recuerda si se complica salva a mi bebe_

_Dr. – Tampoco has querido saber que será_

_Sakura – Lo se por eso me dirás que será una vez que la tenga_

_Dr. – Te lo prometo_

_Sakura – Si sucede lo que menos queremos se las entregaras_

_Dr. – Lo prometo_

_Fin del recuerdo_

=Hospital Tomoeda=

Daichi – Docto. Sakura esta apunto de dar luz

Dr. – Lo se (en eso asoma Tomoyo)

Tomoyo – Sakura (feliz, pero un poco Preocupada)

Sakura – Tranquila estaré bien (con una sonrisa y abrazando a ambos)

=Sala de parto=

Dr. – Sakura vamos un poco más

Enfermera – Dr. La Sra. Kinomoto esta empezando inconsciente

Dr. – Sakura una más

Sakura – John i no muero y sucede otra cosa por favor Tomoyo miiii….

Dr. – Es niña Sakura

Sakura – Que bueno (cae desmayada no sin neo ir el llanto de su hija)

Enfermera – La asiente entro en…

Dr. John – Lo se en estado de coma, Sakura (John era un amigo Genio de Sakura de la infancia)

*En la sala de espera*

Tomoyo – Porque tardaran mucho

Daichi – No lo se Tomoyo nos queda esperar

Tomoyo – Lo se

*Sala de parto*

Enfermera – Que hará doctor?

Dr. John – Lo que me pidió hace 3 días, ella la pasaremos ah un habitación y niña será dada a la persona que ella me dijo

Enfermera – Ya veo dejo algo así como una carta poder

Dr. John – De hecho es una carta poder para esa persona

[Así pasaron a una Sakura a una habitación, claro estaba en estado de coma, a la pequeña la tenían en los cuneros

=Sala de espera=

Tomoyo – Enfermera nos podría dar informes de la Sra. Kinomoto

Enfermera - A eso vengo el Dr. Me mando por ustedes dos

Daichi – Paso algo malo

Enfermera – Síganme por favor (así se dirigieron al consultorio del Dr. John), aquí les traigo a los Jóvenes Dr.

Dr. John – Por favor dentro de media hora traía a la pequeña y al director del hospital

Enfermera – Claro (y así se retira)

=Consultorio de Dr. John=

Daichi – Díganos como se encuentran

Dr. John – Bueno la pequeña esta bien

Tomoyo – Y Sakura?

Dr. John – Bueno ella esta en estado de coma

Tomoyo – Despertara pronto verdad (tono triste)

Dr. John – No de hecho es un miagro que este en ese estado,

Daichi – Porque?

Dr. John – El embarazo era riesgoso y una de las 2 podía morir como imaginaran Sakura me pidió salvara a su bebe, ella me pidió darles esto (dando las cartas), el Director del hospital esta enterado de lo que Sakura decidió léanlo y regreso en 10 minuto

Ambos: Claro (Dr. Jon sale y los deja solos)


	4. Capitulo 4

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 perdon por la tardanza, espero no arruinar las cosas,jj saludos gracias por sus comentarios.

**CAPITULO 4 DECICIONES**

Daichi – Sakura (Abriendo la carta en tono triste)

_Carta para Daichi_

_Querido Daichi si lees esto mi parto salió bien, no quiere que lloren me sentiría muy triste, no les dije le riesgo del parto para no preocuparlos, perdón se que fue egoísta de mi parte, pero bueno la verdad gracias le deje todo a Tomoyo, ya que decidí que ella cuidara de mi hija se que lo hará nunca le digan la verdad por favor, prefiero que no sepa a verdad, también que el nunca se entere que ella es su hija por favor, ni mi padre y hermano por favor, Buen gracias por todo tu apoyo eres un gran amigo y perdón por no corresponder a tu amor, si lo se nunca me lo dijiste. Pero me di cuenta perdón, pero gracias con amor Sakura Kinomoto_

_Pd. Te amo amigo mío_

Tomoyo: Sakura (en tono triste y preocupada, abrió el sobre y o sorpresa), pero si es…

_Carta para Tomoyo _

_Querida amiga Tomoyo se que te sorprende ver el documento adjunto, si lees esta carta es que el parto tuvo complicaciones, perdón por no decirle no los quería preocupar, Tomoyo quiero que cuides de mi hija como si fuera tuya por favor, si es niña quiero que se llame como mi mama Nadeshiko y un nombre que te agrade, si es niño que lleve el nombre de mi hermano y de mi padre, eso si que ellos nunca se enteren que es mi hija y de él, y que el tampoco se entere, Tomoyo se que te pido algo complicado y difícil, pero se que aceptaras, pero si no lo deseas John sabrá que hacer ya que tanto el como el Director del hospital están enterados de esto, en fin con esta carta poder todo lo que tengo será para mi pequeña a su mayoría de edad, Gracias Tomoyo por estar siempre conmigo. _

_(Segunda hoja del sobre) Tomoyo por favor no permitas que mi pequeña se involucre en la magia no dejes que toque el libro por favor, no me arrepiento tuvimos grandes aventuras gracias a Kero y Yue, hicimos muchos amigos gracias a el libro del mago Clow y que hora lleva mi nombre Sakura, Tomoyo siempre me gustaron esos disfraces y ropas qué confeccionabas para mi muchas gracias porque fue gracias a eso que incursione en el modelaje, por favor Tomoyo no dejes que mi hija y que algo me dice que sera niña use magia espero ella no lo herede, pero si es asi evítalo por favor Y Tomoyo gracias con amor Sakura Kinomoto._

_PD. Tomoyo muchísimas gracias _

_Fin de la carta _

Tomoyo – Sakura te prometo la cuidare como si fuera mi hija y si despiertas te la entregare

Daichi – A mi no me pide mucho, pero respetare su decisión

Tomoyo – Lo se (así entra de nuevo el Dr. John)

Dr. John – Y díganme ya decidieron

Daichi – A mi no pide gran cosa, pero respetare la decisión de Sakura (serio)

Tomoyo – Yo me hare cargo de la pequeña, pero dinos ella…(triste)

Dr. John – Bueno ella logro saber que era niña y oírla llorar antes de entrar en ese estado y me alegro de su decisión, el director del hospital vendrá en un rato, pero antes necesito que uno de ustedes doné sangre

Tomoyo – Yo lo hare (segura)

Dr. John – Bien acompáñame, Daichi espera aquí

Daichi – Claro (ambos se van y luego de 10 minutos regresan)

Dr. John – Estas bien Tomoyo

Tomoyo – Si no creí qué donaría mucha (riendo)

Daichi – Tomoyo has pensado en decirle a tu madre (serio y preocupado)

Dr. John – Es qué no lo saben la Sra. Daidouji fue avisada hace 3 días por la propia Sakura

Tomoyo – Por eso se fue entonces

Dr. John – Si Sakura le hizo jurar qué nunca diría nada, de hecho ella ayudo hacer esa carta poder

Daichi – Ya veo

Tomoyo – Por eso me dijo qué se iría de viaje

Dr. John – De hecho esa fue un de las condiciones que Sakura le pidió que viniera en 5 días ya ella les informara del resto

Tomoyo – Gracias (así se quedaron en silencio los 10 minutos restantes y llega el Director del hospital con enfermera que traía a la pequeña en brazos)

Daichi – Se parece mucho a Sakura, pero tiene como unos rayitos de color plateados en su poco cabellito

Tomoyo – Ha de ser por la madre de Sakura qué lo tenia color pateado, pero díganos ya me puedo llevar a la pequeña

Direc. Kin – En unas horas la daremos de alta, supongo usted es la Srita. Daidouji

Tomoyo – Si

Direc. Kin – Bueno me da gusto saber que se hara cargo de la pequeña (sonriendo)

Tomoyo – De no a verlo hecho que le hubiera pasado

Direc. Kin – Lo siento eso no puedo decírselo

Tomoyo – Entiendo (abrazando la pequeña)

Daichi – Díganos que pasara con Sakura (preocupado)

Direc. Kin – Bueno ella esta en estado de coma, pero no esta conectada a ningún aparato, más qué al suero qué se les pone esperamos qué despierte pronto, aunqué no sabemos con certeza cuando(serio)

Daichi – Entonces podrían… (Preocupado y triste)

Direc. Kin – Si podría pasar tiempo en que ella despierte, de verdad lo siento

Tomoyo – Sakura (triste)

Direc. Kin – Pueden venir a verla en cuanto la pequeña en unas horas mas la darán de alta

Tomoyo – Gracias (así se van los doctores y la enfermera y Daichi y Tomoyo van a ver a su amiga)

=Habitación 10 de hospital Tomoeda=

Daichi - Sakura te prometo ayudar Tomoyo, pero debes despertar pronto tienes personas qué te amamos preocupados por ti, prometo hare lo posible por que tu padre y hermano no se enteren aun (le da un beso y sale dejando sola a Tomoyo)

Tomoyo - Sakura te juro la cuidare como mi propia hija y para qué nadie sospeche me iré unos días, pero preguntare por ti lo juro nunca te dejaría sola (le da un beso y se quedó con ella un rato)

[Así ya eran las 11 de la noche]

Enfermera – Srita. Daudouji el Director del hospital desea decirle algo

Tomoyo – Y el joven que estaba conmigo

Enfermara – A se fue hace un momento, pero dijo qué volvería

Tomoyo – Ya veo

=Oficina del director del hospital Kin=

Tomoyo – Sucede algo (en eso entra la enfermera con la pequeña)

Direc. Kin – Puede llevarse a la pequeña, pero antes quiero qué sepa que la Sra. Kinomoto me hizo hacer una promesa que fue que al menos qué si no fuera usted el joven Daichi o otra persona qué usted ya sabrá no dijera la verdad de porque esta aquí, y hable con ella hace 2 días fue algo así medico paciente, si el padre o el hermano llegan a venir no se les dirá la verdadera causa, el joven Daichi ya ha sido notificado de esto al igual que la otra persona

Tomoyo – Gracias (así se v con la pequeña en brazos)


	5. Capitulo 5

Aquí el capitulo 5, pronto subiré el 6 gracias por leer los personajes originales no me pertencen, solo los uso con fines de entretener 

**CAPITULO 5 FAMILIA**

(Ha pasado 1semana desde el nacimiento de Fancy Nadeshiko Daidouji, ya que había registrado a la pequeña como hija natural, debida a la carta poder que Sakura había entregado y a demás con conocimiento del director del hospital, el hermano y padre de Sakura habían regresado antes y por tanto habían sido notificados de lo sucedido, bueno en realidad de una parte por que como la misma Sakura pidió no se les dijo sobre el embarazo, Sonomi había regresado)

=Mancion Daidouji=

Sonomi –Tomoyo he ido al hospital y me han dicho todo lo referente a Sakura

Tomoyo –Entonces tu eres la otra persona que sabe la verdad? (un poco sorprendida)

Sonomi –Si, dime has registrado a la pequeña

Tomoyo – Le he puesto Fancy Nadeshiko es una buena bebe, pero no he podido ir a ver a Sakura, sabes lo que ella…

Sonomi – Si incluso si tu rechazabas el cargo de la pequeña lo hubiera aceptado yo, su padre y hermano están de regreso en Tomoeda (preocupada)

Tomoyo – Lo se Daichi me lo dijo, pero lo han mantenido en secreto para los reporteros

Sonomi – Lo se

=Hospital Tomoeda / habitación #10=

Fujitaka- Touya ve a descansar me quedare hoy

Touya – Claro papà (un poco tristes)

Fujitaka – El doctor me ha dicho que sigue igual no ha habido reacción

Touya – Claro según él lo importante es que respira por ella misma, pero es como si Sakura no quisiera volver

Fujitaka- Nadeshiko cuida de nuestra hija por favor (en eso Touya sale sin decir nada)

=Hong Kong/Mansión Li=

Meiling – Syaoran en serio ya no amas a Kinomoto

Syaoran – No Meiling además Amori es la chica que realmente amo y ya mañana me casare con ella, tu ya eres feliz con Xacary

Meiling – Si pero tu y Kinomoto…

Syaoran – No trajo consecuencias de acuerdo

Meiling – Claro Syaoran

Syaoran – Y a que venias Meiling?

Meiling – A despedirme me ire con Xacary a Londres

Syaoran – Espero te vaya bien, entonces no asistirás a la boda (serio)

Meiling – No lo siento Syaoran (un poco triste)

Syaoran – Claro espero les vaya genial

Meiling – Claro (se dan un abrazo y ella se va)

=En otro lugar=

X- No puedo creerlo que aun no haya vuelto

X1 – Si yo me la tope una vez y no la he vuelto a ver

X2 – No sean así la vimos después de nuestra boda

X3 – Si eso es verdad ahora, pero hace 2 años

X –Lo ultimo que supe es que volvió a Tomoeda

X3 – Si es verdad

X1 – Y cuanto tiempo tiene su hija

X2 – 3 meses

X- Que bonita se parece a ti

X3 – Bueno (sonríen los 4)

= Mancion Daidouji/sala=

Sonomi –Tomoyo iré a trabajar y luego iré a ver a Sakura

Tomoyo – Si mamá yo me quedare a cuidarla, la línea de ropa sale en un mes asi que estaremos bien

Sonomi – Claro(sonriendo, aunque en el fondo ambas hubieran preferido que Sakura estuviera conciente)

Tomoyo – Que te vaya bien mamá (así se despide y se va)

=Hospital Tomoeda=

Fujitaka - Vamos hija debes despertar pronto, tu hermano y yo estamos contigo, todos los que te queremos, donde esta esa Sakura que alegra mi corazón, porque si estabas tan bien, porque? , lo ultimo que hablamos fue que estabas contenta por tu trabajo de deportista y modelo, incluso Sonomi y Tomoyo han estado pendiente de ti, Sakura…


	6. Capitulo 6

Perdon por el atraso andaba sin internet jeje, pero gracias por sus comentarios, sigan opinando ya que me gusta saber que leen estos fics maravillosos que escribo de corazón, aclaro los personajes originales no me pertenecen los de mas si,jjj hasta pronto ah les dejare dos capítulos.

**CAPITULO 6 TIEMPO**

Habían pasado casi 10 desde que Sakura entro en coma, la verdadera razón fuera de los miembros del hospital solo lo sabían, la familia Daidouji y Daichi, era primero de abril cumpleaños numero 31 de Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo iba todos los días al hospital sin descuidar a su hija(es decir la hija biológica de Sakura) al igual que Daichi, Sonomi iba cuando no estaba Fujitaka Kinomoto, pero el sabia que ella iba, todos tenían fe en que un milagro se presentaría, ahora Fancy Nadshiko Daidouji iba a la misma escuela a la que iban Sakura y Tomoyo cuando eran niñas la escuela Tomoeda sus amigos se habían enterado incluso Meiling, sin embargo Tomoyo le había pedido que no dijera nada a Syaoran y ella se lo prometió aunque sabia que Tomoyo tuvo una hija ya que pues era una diseñadora y productora famosa, Chiharu Mihara de Takashi era maestra en la escuela Tomoeda y Yamazaki Takashi era arquitecto y su hija iba en tercer grado en la escuela su nombre era Yami Yamazaki, Rina Sasaki trabajaba en Juguetería ya que le encantaban los peluche los diseñaba, Naoko Yanagisawa se había vuelta una escritora en la editorial de Tomoeda y se había casado con Logan Hinamori con el cual tuvo un hijo que se llamaba James Hinamori Yanagisawa iba en tercero grado en la escuela, Fujitaka y Touya trabajan en la universidad de Tomoeda para no alejarse de Sakura, Meiling se había vuelto maestra de Karate y tenia una hija que cursaba el 3er grado llamada Lizzy Sit Li y se había ido a vivir en Tomoeda con su esposo Xacary Sit, Syaoran se había casado con Amori Ichiko, pero aun no tenían hijos, y en cuanto Fancy Nadeshiko Daidiuji también iba en 3er grado los 4 niños iban en el mismo grado en la escuela Tomoeda, solo eran mas grandes por meses, pero se llevaban bien,

=Mansión Dadouji/habitación de Fancy =

Sonomi – Veo que hoy te has levantado temprano (un poco sorprendida pues suele levantarse casi a la hora y Tomoyo siempre la levantaba)

Fancy – Si abuelita hoy tengo practicas (sonriendo)

Sonomi – Ya veo entonces apúrate (contenta)

Fancy – Y mi mamá (sorprendida de no verla temprano)

Sonomi – Ella no vendrá hoy fue a ver a su amiga (sonriendo)

Fancy – A la que siempre va a visitar (sonriendo)

Sonomi – Si ahora apresúrate que te llevare a la escuela (sonriendo)

Fancy – Si abuelita (sale Sonomi, luego de 15 minutos se fueron a la escuela)

Cuando era pequeña tanto Tomoyo cono Sonomi solian llevarla a ver a Sakura, pero debido a esa tonta promesa no podían decirle la verdad

=Hospital Tomoeda/habitación 10=

Tomoyo – Hola Sakura, perdón por no venirte a ver en una semana, sabes Nadeshiko estuvo enferma, pero me recuerda mucho a ti es una niña muy talentosa en los deportes y buena cocinera (Sonríe), desearía que despiertes Sakura te extraño tanto (en eso entra Daichi)

Daichi – Hola Tomoyo (saludándola de beso)

Tomoyo – Hola dime hay alguien afuera (sonriendo, pero aun triste por Sakura)

Daichi –No sus amigos vendrán en la tarde, y su hermano y padre de Sakura también, porque?

Tomoyo – Daichi crees que algún día despierte (triste)

Daichi – Sabes desearía que despertara para ver a su hija hoy he visto que tu mamá la ha llevado al colegio (sonriendo)

Tomyo – Nashiko estuvo enferma el fin de Semana y la semana pasada tuve un desfile de modas y no pude venir (Fancy ya que cuando ellos visitaban a Sakura le hablaban de su hija por el nombre que Sakura había elegido)

Daichi – Ya veo, pero entraba escoltada por guardaespaldas

Tomoyo – Ah mi madre exagera un poco no quiere que su nieta este sola, pero dime tu si has venido (a lo que ambos sonríen)

Daichi – Si (riendo)

Tomoyo – Sakura feliz cumpleaños amiga (sonriendo), espero despiertes y veas lo hermosa que ella es (susurru)

Daichi – Despierta pronto para festejar (a lo que ambos la abrazan y le dan un beso)

=Escuela Tomoeda/salon de 3er grado grupo 1=

Yami – Vamos debemos ensayar

Fancy –Yami aun falta Lizzy

Lizzy – Perdon y la profesora

James – Oigan que nadie les dijo que se cancelo la practica de deporte hoy

Yami – Porque tu sabes James (mirándolo serio)

James – Tu deberías saberlo tu mama es maestra

Yami – Mi mamà no vendra hoy dijo que hoy era el cumpleaños de una amiga, cada año va

James – Mi mamà igual

Lizzy – Mi mamà también, me dijo que por eso le pidió a papà mudarse

Fancy – Mi mamà va diario dice que que no puedo ir ese lugar y me imagino que a ustedes le dicen lo mismo(a lo que todos quedan dudosos)

Lizzy – Si creen que sea la misma amiga (empezando a sospechar)

James - No se

Yami – Pero hay muchas coincidencias

=Hospital Tomoeda/habitación #10=

Naoko – Hola Tomoyo vas de salida

Tomoyo – Solo iré por un café

Meiling – No fueron a trabajar tampoco, incluso tu Chiharu

Chiharu – Dije que llegaría tarde, lo malo es que se me olvido decirle a Yami que no había practicas hoy

Naoko – Se me hace curioso que nuestras hijas estén en el equipo, es como vernos en miniatura

Meiling – Es verdad Tomoyo aun no he visto a tu hija

Naoko – Es verdad Chiharu y tu?

Chiharu – Pues si (sonriendo)

Tomoyo – bueno iré por el café

Meilin –Te acompaño

=Escuela Tomoeda/Salón 1 de 3ª=

Alumno de 6ª – Quien es el delegado del salón

James – Fancy te hablan

Fancy – Si dime

Alumno de 6ª – La profesora Yaqui no vendrá hoy tuvo un resfriado, así que el director pide repasen sus materia

Fancy – Claro le diré a mis compañeros (El alumno de 6ª se va)

Chiharu había ido a trabajar no podía dejar a sus alumnos sin clase y en la tarde habían vuelto Chiaharu había dejado a James, Yami y Lizzy en su casa, Sonomi había mandado a recoger a su nieta para ser llevada a la Mancion Daidouji, ya todos estaban en el hospital

Yamazaki – Kinomoto feliz cumpleaños

Naoko- Feliciades

Chaiharu – Despierta eso aria mejor tu cumpleaños

Rika – Es verdad Sakura (a lo que todos sonríen)

Meiling – Kinomoto Felicidades

Tomoyo – Feliz cumpleaños Sakura (aunque ya la había felicitado)

Touya – Feliz cumpleaños Mountruo debes despertar

Fujitaka – Hija feliz cumpleaños, ves todos los que te queremos estamos contigo,

Daichi – Sakura….

=Casa Takashi/sala=

James – Oye Yami tu cumplirás 10 años a mediados de mes

Yami – Tonto eso es el otro mes

James – Lo siento

Lizzy – Y eso es que es un mes mas grande que tu James (los 3 se rieron)

=Mansion Daidouji/Biblioteca=

Sirvienta – Srita. Desea algo de comer su madre y su abuela llegaran en la noche

Fancy- No gracias, solo un poco de jugo de naranja por favor

Sirvienta- Claro Srita. (Asi luego de 10 minutos le dan su jugo)

Fancy – Gracias (con esto la sirvienta se retira y ella se queda sola)

=Mansion Daudoji/cocina=

Mayordomo – A La Srita. Le pasa como a la sra. Tomoyo cuando era joven solo que ella tenia a la Srita. Kinomoto

Ama de llaves – Lo se, pero solo tù y yo sabemos que es muy rara vez que se queda sola

Mayordomo – Sobre todo hoy que es…

Ama de llaves – Lo se, somos los únicos 2 que sabemos de la Srita. Kinomoto-

=Mansinon Daidouji/biblioteca=

Fancy – Mamà me ha dicho que nunca toque sus libros, pero yo… (Pensando)

Así llego la noche todos se fueron a sus casas, excepto Touya y Fujitaka

=Honh Kong/Mansion Li/Sal=

Amori – Syaoran dime lo sientes?

Syaoran – Si algo esta por suceder, aunque aun no se donde

Amori – Lo se, pero en cuanto sepamos que sucede y en donde debemos ir

Syaoran – Lo se (solo espero no sea en Tomoeda, pensó)


	7. Capitulo 7

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 jjjj, disfrútenlo aun no termina como terminara?...dudas….. que pasara?... que harán…, gracias por leer…

**CAPITULO 7 EL DESPERTAR DE SAKURA**

Ya era casi las media noche, cuando Sonomi y Tomoyo llegaron habían ido a ver a Fancy, esta estaba dormida cuando llegaron, Fancy se optado por no agarrar los libros de su madre, mientras cosas extrañas estaba por suceder

=Hospital Tomoeda/Habitación 10=

Dr. Kin – Se la pasaron bien Touya

Touya – Si (en eso alguien empezó abrir los ojos)

Sakura – Don…de… es…toy?

– Sakura (ambos sorprendidos, pero felices)

Touya – Sakura por fin despertaste hermanita (abrazándola)

Sakura – Quienes son? (confundida)

Dr. kIN – Touya puedes salir un momento le hare una revisión

Touya – Claro avisare a mi padre y a Tomoyo (sale, esto lo dijo en voz baja)

Dr. Kin – Dime que es lo ultimo que recuerdas y que recuerdas?

Sakura - Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 21 años, mi padre es Fujtaka Kinomoto mi hermano es Touya Kinomoto, mi mejor amiga es Tomoyo y soy modelo (sentándose)

Dr. Kin – Sabes en donde estas y porque? (un poco preocupado)

Sakura – Pues creo que en Tomoeda vine a visitar a mi familia y esto es un hospital aunque no se que hago aquí (confundida)

Dr. Kin – Sakura sabes que dia es hoy (un poco preoupado)

Sakura – Julio 22 (dudosa)

Dr. Kin – Sakura te harán unos estudios de rutina

Sakura – Si podría decirle a Daichi que debo hablar con el

Dr. Kin- Sakura dime recuerdas algo màs (serio)

Sakura – NO debería recordar algo (segura y un cnfundida)

Dr. Kin – Tranquila luego platicamos descansa

Touya había llamado a su padre quien había regresado de inmediato, Tomoyo también se levanto y le pidió a Sonomi que se quedara y le avisaría, a los demás les aviso de camino al hospital y dijo que los mantendría informados, Daichi en cambio fue en seguida

= Hospital Tomoeda/sala de espera=

Dr. Kin – Que bueno que los 4 estén aquí debemos hablar, pasen a mi consultorio

Fujitaka – Claro

/consultorio del Dr. Kin/

Dr. Kin – Deben estar felices de que Sakura haya despertado y sobre todo 2 minutos antes de que acabara su cumpleaños (los 4 asintieron), pero no todo es bueno (tono serio)

Touya – Dinos que sucede (peocupado)

Dr. Kin – Ella no recuerda por qué esta aquí ni sabe que han pasado ya casi 10 años desde entonces, lo ultima que recuerda de cierta manera es que vino a visitar a su familia, también recuerda que es modelo y atleta y que tu Tomoyo eres su mejor amiga, ahora mismo le están haciendo unas pruebas y una preguntas (Serio)

Fujitaka – Dinos podemos estar presentes? y que nos recomiendas? (preocupado)

Dr. Kin – Pueden escuchar lo que ella recuerda y en un rato màs les dare indicaciones

Fujitaka – Claro gracias, iremos Touya y yo ustedes 2 esperen en la sala

Tomoyo – claro (Los 2 Kinomoto se van, pero Tomoyo y Daichi se quedaron)

Dr. Kin –Sabia que se quedarían (serio)

Daichi – Dinos lo que ellos ignoran (preguntando si Sakura recordaba)

Dr. Kin - Ella no recuerda su embarazo (triste)

Tomoyo – Pero si eso paso mucho antes de que diera a luz (preocupada)

Dr. Kin – Pero hay algo curioso

Ambos – Que? (sorprendidos y preocupados)

Dr. Kin – Le pregunte que fecha era (sonriendo)

Daichi – Y que te respondió dinos?

Dr Kin – Me dijo que era julio 22

Tomoyo –Pero si esa fecha es… (Confundida igual que todos)

Dr. Kin – Lo se el cumpleaños de su hija, a mi igual me sorprendió

Tomoyo – Sakura (preocupada pero feliz)

Luego de un rato los 5 estaban de nuevo reunidos

Dr. Kin - Bueno lo mejor es que por ahora se quede 2 días màs a ver si recuerda algo mas y vaya movilizándose, dado a lo que le preguntaron fue que descubrieran a la personas que recuerda y Touya deberá rasurarte ella no te recuerda con ese aspecto

Touya – Lo se

Dr. Kin – Sr. Kinomoto por usted, Daichi y Tomoyo no hay problema

Fujitaka – Que màs?

Dr. Kin – Traten de que recuerde poco a poco cuando le den de alta pasado mañana, sus amigos pueden venir uno por uno y decirle quienes son los recuerda, pero no se acuerda de como son ya que ella misma dijo que tiene tiempo que nos los ve, describió a Syaoran Li dijo que rompió con el y no desea verlo

Tomoyo – Y si encontrarse con el la hace recordar

Dr. Kin – No al contrario la altero o no lo vieron

Fujitaka – Si debemos evitar que lo vea y dinos en cuanto a su trabajo

Daichi – Sr. Kinomoto ayudare en todo lo posible

Dr. Kin – Consigue que modele algo ya que según ella iba a modelar, lo único que por ahora deben decirle es que fecha es, el mejor para decirle esto es usted sr. Fujitaka, así que adelante

Fujitaka – Claro (Tomoyo había vuelto a su casa habían informado a sus amigos de lo sucedido por mensaje, a su madre también le había contado)

=Al dia siguiente Mansion Daidouji/sala=

Tomoyo – Fancy ven directo a casa después que salgas, hoy no habrá nadie ya que es el dia libre de los que trabajan con nosotros, pero te llamare

Fancy- Si mamà

Tomoyo – Ten (dándole un nuevo celular)

Fancy – Es de la compañía de la abuela (agarrándola)

Tomoyo – Si sabes que siempre pide uno para ti de color azul, escucha pórtate bien solo será por hoy que te quedaras sola en la casa (seria y preocupada)

Fancy – Claro

Tomoyo - Bien (Así la llevo al colegio y luego se fue)

=Escuela Tomoeda/Salón=

Fancy - Esto significa que marcara a cada rato, además que habrá pasado, para que ni la abuela se quede conmigo, no importa espero no sea nada grave (un poco feliz)


	8. Capitulo 8

_Aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios, los personajes originales no me pertenecen, los demas y la historia si_

**CAPITULO 8 EL LIBRO, SE REPITE SIN QUE SEPAN QUE SE REPITE**

=En el hospital Tomoeda/habitación 10=

Fujitaka – Como estas hoy hija (dándole un beso)

Sakura – Bien, dime cuando me darán de alta (un poco inquieta)

Touya – Mañana hermanita, tus amigas vendrán a verte (sonriendo)

Sakura – Lo se hermano, papà me ha dicho hace unos momentos que día es (sonriendo y un poco confundido)

Fujitaka – Tranquilo hijo tu hermana ya esta enterada de cuanto tiempo ha pasado

Sakura – Ya sé que he dormido bastante tiempo, pero hace un momento hable con Daichi y le he dicho que seguiré siendo modelo y atleta (sonriendo)

Fujitaka – Te apoyaremos hija

Sakura – Gracias (En eso entra Tomoyo)

Tomoyo – Sakura mucha felicidad (abrazando a su amiga)

Sakura – Gracias Tomoyo perdón por preocuparte me pueden dejar a solas con Tomoyo (seria)

Touya – Claro hermanita (ambos salen)

Sakura – Tomoyo tranquila mi padre me ha dicho que dormí mucho tiempo, asi que dime que es de ti (sonriendo)

Tomoyo – Bueno pues es mucho lo que hay que contar para empezar soy diseñadora como te acordaras y pues…

Sakura – Tomoyo dime (sonriendo)

Tomoyo – cuando salgas te enteraras, Sakura de acuerdas del libro que me diste a guardar

Sakura – Que libro Tomoyo?

Tomoyo – Sakura crees en la magia, recuerdas lo que hicimos cuando teníamos 10 años

Sakura – Claro que no Tomoyo, mira se que en una de mis giras conocí a Syaoran, el cual termino conmigo, siento que algo le iba a decir, pero no se que es también ese mismo día hable con Meiling su prima, bueno ahora sígueme contando que es de ti

Tomoyo – Ya no mucho ahora no tengo mucho que hacer

Sakura – Ya veo, dime te casaste tu viste hijos... (En eso entra Daichi)

Daichi – Hola chicas

Sakura – Daichi ya me encontraste algo…

Daichi – Claro Sakura en una semana

Las clases habían terminado y Fancy fue a su casa, Sonomi fue por ella dejándola y diciéndole que volvería temprano

=Mansion Daidouji/biblioteca=

Fancy – Vaya nunca había visto que es enorme (en eso se encontraba frente al área de la biblioteca que Tomoyo siempre le ha prohibido), no puedo yo… (pero sin querer choca y se caen varios libros entre ellos el libro antes conocido como Clow y ahora conocido como el libro Sakura), los empezó a recoger, pero en eso el libro Sakura llamo su curiosidad), Vaya que bonito libro

=Mientras en Hong Kong/sala de la casa Li=

Amori – Esta por iniciar

Syaoran – Si lo se pronto sabremos de que se trata

=En el hospital de Tomoeda/habitación 10=

todos habían ido a visitar a Sakura, le habían contado que habían sido de sus vidas, Tomoyo le había dicho a Meiling que no mencionara Syaoran y nada de la magia el Dr. Le había dicho a Tomoyo que ella misma reprimió algunas cosas de su cabeza, claro Tomoyo pregunto si eso era posible y el Dr. Había contestado que si

Dr. Kin – Buenas Noticias (contento)

Sakura – Cuales?

Dr. Kin – Te daremos de alta hoy, pero tendrás que esperar mínimo 3 días para volver a trabajar

Sakura – Que bien (con emoción)

Fujitaka – A que hora la darán de alta kin (contento)

Dr. Kin – A las 8 de la noche

=En la sala de espera del hospital=

Meiling – Daidouji sucede algo

Tomoyo – No nada tranquila

=Mansion Daidouji/biblioteca=

Fancy – Vaya que lindo libro (Tomoyo mandaba mensaje a su hija y esta le respondía o su madre se preocuparía), debo abrirlo (sorprendida por la carta que tenia en su mano), vaya dice Sakura (en eso todas volaron) que sucede? (Sorprendida)

=Hong Kong=

Syaoran – Ha empezado

Amori – Sabes el lugar Syaoran

Syaoran – Si en Tomoeda tendremos que ir

Amori – Claro

=Mansion Daidouji/biblioteca=

Todas las cartas habían volado excepto una "Viento" y con ello los guardianes del libro

Kero – Sakura (viendo a Fancy, ya que a excepción de los ojos, era muy parecida a Sakura)

Fancy – Quien eres? De donde saliste? (sorprendida)

Kero – Mi nombre es Kerberus y soy quien cuida el libro (Yue había tomado otra personalidad como aquella ocasión, pero esta vez estaba consiente de su verdadero ser)

Fancy – Yo… Mi nombre es Fancy

Kero – Si abriste el libro es porque posees Magia (serio)

Fancy - Es broma cierto yo no poseo Magia (Ya había oscurecido)

Kero – Tu recolectaras todas las cartas Sakura

Fancy – Cartas Sakura?

Kero –Esa que tienes en tu mano

Fancy – Es broma (seria pero con una sonrisa en las manos)

=Hospital Tomoeda/Habitación 10=

Tomoyo – Sakura nosotras debemos irnos nuestros hijos están solos en casa

Sakura – Claro espero poder conocerlos

Meilin – Claro Kinomoto

Naoko – Por supuesto

Chiharu – Por supuesto le dire a Yamazaki que cuando salgas mañana te los presentaremos

Rika – Debes ver a la hija Meiling se parece a su padre excepto por los ojos, el hijo de Naoko se parece bastante a ella, la hija de Chiharu y Yamazaki se parece a el excepto por el cabello y la hija de Tomoyo pues…

Tomoyo – No ella no sale mucho debido a los fotógrafos (tratando de excusarse)

Sakura – Entiendo (a lo que todos sonríen)


	9. Capitulo 9

** CAPITULO 9 EL COMIENZO**

Chiharu – Mañana iremos a tu casa y llevaremos a nuestros hijos para que los conozcas (contenta al igual que todos)

Sakura – Claro (todas se despiden y se van)

Fujitaka – Hija sucede algo (preocupado)

Sakura – No papá nada (pensativa)

=Mansion Daidiuji/habitación de Fancy=

Fancy – Por fin termine de limpiar la biblioteca y el resto de la casa, mi madre se hubiera enfadado

Kero – Tu deberás reunir las cartas Sakura (serio)

Fancy –No puedo además yo no tengo magia ya te lo he dicho (cansada)

Kero – Fancy no cualquiera puede abrir el libro ya te lo he dicho

Fancy – Si ya me lo dijiste, pero yo… (Kero había en cierta forma reconocido la casa, en eso se escuchan dos autos), hay no mi mamá y mi abuela quédate aquí y no salgas (un poco asustada de que la descubran)

Kero – Pero me ayudaras (serio)

Fancy – Bien te ayudare, pero que no te vean

Kero – Claro (esta chica me recuerda a Sakura y esta casa, en eso se escucha la voz de Tomoyo)

Tomoyo – Si mamá iré a verla gracias por recogerla en el colegio (sonriendo)

Sonomi – Debemos hablar Tomoyo (Seria)

Tomoyo – Claro pero déjame primero ver si ya se durmió y hablamos (preocupada)

Sonomi –Bien (así Tomoyo va a la habitación de su hija, ya eran las 7 de la noche)

=Cuarto de Fancy=

(Toca la puerta)

Fancy - Adelante mamá

Tomoyo – Estas bien aunque estaba ocupada, pero te estaba pensando

Fancy –Si estoy bien (sonriendo, había escondido el libro)

Tomoyo – Terminaste tus deberes (seria)

Fancy – Si mamá (Mientras bajo la cama Kero había reconocido la Voy de Tomoyo)

Tomoyo – Mañana hay una reunión pasare por ti a la escuela

Fancy – Pero mamá yo quiero venir sola

Tomoyo - Fancy sabes que tienes guardaespaldas, entiendo que no te gustan me pasaba lo mismo cuando era niña. Pero es por tu seguridad (seria)

Fancy – Pero mamá ni siquiera traigo amigos aquí (triste)

Tomoyo – Fancy ya hemos hablado de eso (la entendía)

Fancy – Dime acaso no traías a tus amigos a casa (En eso sube Sonomi)

Sonomi – Basta Nadeshiko (un tono enfadado, cuando su familia le decía ese nombre significaba que estaban molestas eso solo había pasado en 2 ocasiones cuando era muy pequeña)

Fancy – Lo lamento (triste)

Sonomi – De acuerdo ahora duerme debemos descansar (seria)

Fancy – Si buenas noches (a lo que se acuesta)

Tomoyo – Buenas noches abrazando a su hija (así salen y luego de 2 horas se quedo dormida en el hospital a Sakura la habían dado de alta y ya estaba en su casa)

=Casa Kinomoto/sala=

Touya – Debes descansar Sakura (Tomoyo le había dicho que Sakura no se acordaba de la magia y que le había dicho que a Syaoran lo conoció en una de sus giras)

Fujitaka – Bunas noches hija

Sakura – Buenas noches (sube a su habitación)

=Mansión Daidouji/habitación de Tomoyo=

Sonomi – Tomoyo algún día debemos decirle la verdad (seria)

Tomoyo – Lo se, además tarde o temprano su abuelo y su tío notaran el parecido con Sakura (preocupada y Seria)

Sonomi – Te dije que deberíamos habernos ido, sin embargo también te dije que no es bueno huir y que algún día deberíamos decirles

Tomoyo – Lo se mamá (mientras Kero observaba la casa, sin embargo tenia que comprobarlo)

Sonomi – iré a dormir (a lo que sube a descansar)

Tomoyo – Estaré en la biblioteca (Así cada una hizo lo que dijo, Sonomi se durmió y Tomoyo fue a la biblioteca de su casa), Sakura algún día recordaras, adoro a esa niña como si yo la hubiera tenido, pero tenia la esperanza que preguntaras por ella, pero en cambio (en eso escucha un ruido), quien anda ahí?

Kero – Yo… (Saliendo y sorprendiendo a Tomoyo)


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10 SORPRESAS**

Tomoyo – No es verdad (en eso va por el libro que aunque estaba en su lugar ya no estaba cerrado)

Kero – Donde esta Sakura (confundido)

Tomoyo – Te dire todo, dime donde esta Yue (seria)

Kero – Sabes que las cartas fueron liberadas, por…

Tomoyo – Por Fancy no es asi?

Keru –Si, pero no se…

Tomyo - Que no se parece a mi, Kero Fancy no es mi hija biológica, veras esa niña es hija de Sakura y de Syaoran, el no sabe de ella y Sakura…

Kero – Sakura debería criar a su hija(serio)

Tomoyo – Te contare que sucedió y no creo que te agrade mucho la idea

Kero – Claro (preocupado y sorprendido, así Tomoyo le platico todo)

Tomoyo - Ahora entiendes

Kero – Ya veo y si entiendo, Tomoyo lo lamento pero no puedo evitar que ella recolecte las cartas ya que ella libero el sello, ahora la decisión de decirle es tuya

Tomoyo – No aun debo esperar a que Sakura se acuerde de ella

Kero – No te preocupes (en eso suena el celular de Tomoyo)

+llamada+

Meiling – Daidouji Syaoran viene a Tomoeda con su esposa (Preocupada)

Tomoyo – Dime cuando llega (seria y preocupada)

Mailing – Pasado Mañana

Tomoyo – Meiling te dijo la razón

Meilin – Dijo que las cartas Sakura fueron esparcidas

Tomoyo – Debemos hablar Meiling

Meiling – Bien ire a verte mañanas temprano

Tomoyo – Claro (le dio su dirección)

+Fin de la llamada+

Kero – Ese chiquillo de nuevo

Tomoyo – No puedo sacar a Fancy de Tomoeda, pero debo evitar que la vea

Kero – No te preocupes cuidare de ella

Tomoyo – Mi madre y yo hablaremos a medio día con los Kinomoto, claro excepto con Sakura

Al dia siguiente Sonomi había ido a trabajar y había llevado a su nieta a la escuela, Meiling había ido ha hablar con Tomoyo

Meiling – Dime Daidouji porque sonabas (en eso asoma Kero)

Kero –Hola chiquilla

Meiling – Pero que…oye además ya no soy una chiquilla

Tomoyo –Sabes que tengo una hija no es asi

Meiling – Si

Tomoyo – Promete que no dirás nada de esto y me ayudaras a que el no la vea, se lo prometí a Sakura (sonaba muy angustiada)

Meilin – Que tiene que ver tu hija con Syaoran y Kinomoto y quien libero a Kerberus (preocupada)

Kero – La hija de Tomoyo me libero

Meiling – Pero…

Tomoyo – Personas con magia pueden abrir el sello, Verán Sakura me dejo el libro de las cartas para mantenerlo seguro, el día que Syaoran rompió con ella, ella tenia una duda que resulto cierto

Meiling –Daidouji acaso… (Captando y sorprendida)

Tomoyo – Si mi hija en realidad es hija de Sakura y Li, pero esto fue pedido por sakura yo la registre como mi hija biologica, el embarazo de sakura era riesgoso ella lo sabia, asi que hizo esto (dándole la carta que le fue entregada aquel dia) asi que solo mi mamá, el doctor y el director del hospital saben de esto claro y el juez que notifico esto

Meiling – Entiendo, dime Kinomoto se acuerda

Tomoyo –No, ni de eso ni de la magia, pero tiene vagos recuerdos, hoy a medio dia se lo dire a su padre y a su hermano, mi hija se ocupara de capturar las cartas con ayuda de Kero

Meiling –Y Yue

Kero – No sabemos, pero debo ayudar a Fancy a capturar las cartas cuando limpio la casa busco 3 y en total tiene 4

Meiling – Lizzy la ayudara ella sabe de la magia, asi que no se preocupen

Tomoyo – Gracias (ambas estaban preocupadas y no sabían que hacer)

Mailing – Y aunque quiero a Syaoran, Kinomoto me apoyo mucho así que evitaremos que se tope con tu hija Daidouji. (Asi Meiling se fue y Kero fue donde Fancy, Sonomi había llegado junto con los 2 Kinomoto)

Fujitaka – Bien dinos que es lo que debemos saber

Touya – Calma papà

Fujitaka –Sonomi sabes que…

Sonomi – No hablo por que quiero sino por que tenemos y evita lo que sabemos tanto Tomoyo como Sakura lo ignoran aun (cosa que no era verdad, pero había prometido a ambas chicas no decir nada)

Fujitaka – Bien (en eso llega Tomoyo)

Tomoyo – Deben saber la verdadera razón por la que queremos hablar

Touya – Dinos Tomoyo es la verdadera razón de por que Sakura callo en coma (ya que el tenia sus sospechas)

Tomoyo –Si (un poco sorprendida), deben saber que Sakura pidió que no se les dijera nada

Fujitaka- Dinos (un poco ansioso)

Tomoyo – Veran hace ya 10años Sakura tenia sospechas de que estaba embarazada, Li termino con ella y ella no pudo decirle, sin embargo al volver lo confirmo, pero no me dijo que era riesgoso y dejo esto (dándole lo que Sakura le había otorgado)

Fujitaka – Entonces tengo una nieta

Touya –Y donde esta?

Sonomi – Ahora esta en el colegio, Tomoyo la registro como su hija biológica por que así esta establecido por Sakura por si le pasaba algo, tengan (mostrándole una foto de ellas 3 Sonomi, Tomoyo y Fancy)

Touya –Vaya se parece bastante a Sakura excepto por el cabello, los ojos y eso que parecen ser rayitos

Fujitaka – Dime Tomoyo como se llama mi nieta (un poco contento)

Tomoyo – Fancy Nadeshiko, Sakura me pidió en esa carta ponerle el nombre de su madre y lo hice

Fujitaka – Porque hasta ahora (molesto, feliz, sorprendido)

Tomoyo –Porque ustedes no deberían enterarse, pero Sakura no la recuerda pensé que si la recordaba podría decirle y asi se conocerían, pero ella no la recuerda aunque si recordaba esa fecha

Touya – Dime ese chiquillo es…

Tomoyo – Si


	11. Capitulo 11

Gracias por dejar comentarios se los agradezco, espero sigan leyendo.

**CAPITULO 11 LA LLEGADA DE SYAORAN**

Fujitaka – Hay algo más que debamos saber Tomoyo (serio)

Tomoyo – Syaoran vendrá a Tomoeda y debemos evitar que vea a Fancy

Touya – Papa dime que sucede

Fujitaka – Aunque me duela el deseo de Sakura era que no sepamos, por ahora lo mantendremos asi, pero permítanos convivir con mi nieta

Tomoyo – Por supuesto

Touya – Bueno ahora iremos a ver a Sakura la dejamos sola en casa

Sonomi – Claro (Asi se van ambos a su casa)

Tomoyo – Espero que Sakura recupere la memoria (con sentimientos encontrados)

Sonomi – Estas consiente que debes decirle a tu hija la verdad

Tomoyo – Si (un poco triste, preocupada)

=Escuela Tomoeda/Salon de Musica=

Fancy – Que haces aquí Kero te dije que te quedaras en mi casa

Kero – Siento la presencia de 2 cartas Sakura

Fancy – Yo bien, llave que guardas los poderes presta tu poder a Fancy que valientemente acepto esta misión, Liberate!

Kero – Vaya tienes el mismo carácter que ella (en susurró)

Fancy – Vamos Kero (a lo que van a su misión)

Asi después de un rato captura a las 2 cartas, pero alguien observaba desde lejos

Lizzy – Estas bien Fancy

Fancy – Oye por que lo grabas (un poco dudosa)

Lizzy – Sabes que es algo que me gusta (aunque le gustaba grabar no era esa la razon)

Fancy – Igual estoy acostumbrada mamà siempre me graba

Lizzy – Ya se, oye Kero (pero es interrumpida)

Fancy – Y los demás?

Lizzy – Ellos en clase, dime que iras a la reunión de hoy

Fancy - No quiero, pero mamà me lo pidió es extraño hoy me trajo y vendrá por mi

Lizzy – Bueno vayamos a clases

Fancy – Si (van a su salón de clase)

=Casa Li en Tokio=

Syaoran – Por fin, que será de sus vidas (pensando en sus viejas amigas y su viejo amor)

=Casa Kinomoto=

Fujitaka – Touya acompaña a tu hermana, ire a comprar las cosas para las visitas

Touya – Si papa

Sakura – Tranquilos vayan estare bien

Touya – De acuerdo, pero no salgas

Sakura – Claro (ambos se van)

=Mansión Daidouji=

Sonomi – Tomoyo dime llevaras a Fancy a conocer a su madre (preocupada sobre todo por como tomaría su nieta la verdad)

Tomoyo – No lo se, pienso lo mejor es hablar con mi hija hoy mismo, asi que llegare tarde a la reunión (tenia miedo de la reacción de su hija)

Sonomi – Claro lo entiendo (preocupada)

Tomoyo – Siendo honesta no quisiera, pero…

Sonomi – Lo se

=Escuela primaria Tomoeda=

Fancy-Detesto esto

Yami – Fancy que sucede, dime iras a la reunión de nuestros padres (ya se habian enterado que eran amigos de la infancia todos sus padres)

Lizzy – Ese era el plan pero su mama…

James – Y eso…

Fance – Mama dijo que pasaría por mi saliendo del colegio

=Desde el tejado=

Amori – Syaoran una de esas niñas es…

Syaoran – Si Amori una de esas niñas es la que hace magia

Amori – Regresemos a casa ya sabremos quien es (seria)

Syaoran – Claro

Asi se fueron y a la hora de la salida del colegio llego, Tomoyo había pasado por su hija y habían ido a su casa cosa que sorprendió a Fancy


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 12 espero lo disfruten dejen rewius, gracias por leer mi fic., Los personajes original es no me perteneces son de Naoko Takeuchi**_

**CAPITULO 12 UNA VERDAD MUY DOLORSA**

=Mancion Daidouji/sala=

Fancy – Que pasa mama se supone que…

Tomoyo – Antes de que vayamos debemos hablar (seria)

Fancy – Lo lamento yo no…

Tomoyo –Fancy te contare una historia triste y dolorosa espero la entiendas

Fancy – Si mama (sabia que a su mama le preocupaba algo)

Tomoyo- Veras hace años mi amiga de la infancia…. (Contándole con detalle hasta donde llego al punto donde Sakura estaba embarazada)

Fancy – Eso es genial mama y quien es esa amiga y su hija (contenta sin imaginar lo que seguiría)

Tomoyo – Veras cuando mi amiga dio a Luz corría el riesgo de que murieran ella y su hija y pidió que si tenían que elegir salvaran a su hija… y… ella quedo en coma luego de dar a luz (triste)

Fancy – Que pena mami, entonces esa la amiga que vas a ver (triste)

Tomoyo –Si

Fancy – Y su hija me imagino que algún familiar se hizo cargo de ella, podría ser mi nueva amiga (sonriendo)

Tomoyo –Fancy veras…de cierta forma si, ella hizo unos arreglo antes de dar a Luz por si las dudas y….explicándole lo que Sakura había hecho (seria y preocupada)

Fancy – Mama no entiendo porque…(confundida)

Tomoyo –Fancy tu eres la hija de Sakura yo solo hice lo que me pidio, pero te quise desde el momento en que te vi y te querré siempre (llorando)

Fancy-Es mentira (Subiendo a su habitación llorando)

Sonomi –Tomoyo como? (pero al ver a su hija llorar)

Tomoyo – No lo acepta mama, en realidad no lo se (llorando)

Sonomi –Por ahora es mejor que este sola, supongo ya no iran a la reunión (preocupada por ambas)

Tomoyo –No (triste)

=Casa Kinomoto/habitación de Sakura=

_Pov Sakura _

_Recorde algo muy curioso estaba a punto de decirle aquel chico que sospechaba algo cuando el rompió conmigo, luego recuerdo haber llegado y confirmado la sospechaba de que estaba embarazada, luego de eso recuerdo a Tomoyo y Daichi, recuerdo a verles ocultado algo y luego recuerdo que tenia un libro con mi nombre y Magia, aunque eso era un poco confuso y lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber escuchado a mi bebe y que el doctor me dijo que era niña, ya no recordaba nada mas_

/En eso tocan a su puerta/

Touya – Sakura ya es hora los chicos están por llegar

/Dentro del cuarto/

Sakura- Ya bajo hermano

/Fuera/

Touya – De acuerdo (a lo que baja y 10 minutos después Sakura baja)

/Sala/ (los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco, solo faltaban las Daidouji)

Chiharu- Falta Tomoyo y su hija

Yamazaki – Si esperemos a que venga

=Mancion Daudouji/cuarto de Fancy=

Sonomi-Fancy tenemos que hablar (había entrando al cuarto de su nieta)

Fancy- Dejame sola, yo…(llorando)

Sonomi – Sabes se que no es fácil, pero Sakura es una buena chica y Tomoyo también, sabes mi prima murió hace muchos años y luego de tanto tiempo su hija y la mia se hicieron mejores amigas

Fancy-Mi…ellas lo saben (aun con lagrimas en los ojos)

Sonomi – Fancy todos tenemos secretos y esos son secretos que pesan sin embargo adoro a Sakura, así que te darás cuenta que en realidad tu madre biológica es mi sobrina (sonriendo), y para mi siempre serás mi nieta

Fancy- Yo… mi…mi mama dice que ella no me recuerda (triste y aun confundida)

Sonomi- Fancy sabes ahora tienes 2 mamas aunque legalmente seas hija de Tomoyo, tu madre no pensaba sobrevivir además si tenían que elegir pidió que te salvaran, no es que no quiera recordarte su mente esta confusa y tampoco es que no te haya querido, debes entender que Tomoyo siempre te a querido como una hija y yo te adoro (sonriendo) y Sakura te amo desde el instante que supo que estaba esperándote

Fancy – Si, pero es que no es fácil (triste)

Sonomi – Sabes que Tomoyo sufre igual que tu (triste por la situación)

Fancy- Si yo… es que no se que decir ni que hacer (triste, confundida… conmuchos sentimientos)

Sonomi-Fancy no tienes que elegir ahora tienes 2 mamas (sonriendo)

Fancy- Si abuela (abrazándola)


	13. Capitulo 13

Aquí el capitulo 13 perdon por la tardanza ando terminando otros fics. Gracias por los comentarios, los personajes originales no mepertenece.

**CAPITULO13 REENCUENTRO**

Sonomi- Sabes te diré algo Sakura se entero por casualidad que nosotras somos su familia y que había conocido a su abuelo, pero nunca le dijo a su padre (sonriendo)

Fancy – Y que pasara conmigo yo…

Sonomi – Por ahora es mejor que Sakura no te vea hasta que recuerde sola o hasta que arreglemos la situación tu abuelo y tio, es decir el padre y hermano de Sakura ya saben de ti sabes ahora seria mejor que vayas con Tomoyo esta sufriendo igual que tu, pero fue una decisión que tomo desde el principio (viendo a su nieta)

Fancy – Yo… gracias abuelita (abrazándola y yendo a la sala de video sabia que su madre solia ir allí)

/Sala de video/

Fancy – Mama yo…

Tomoyo –Fancy… (Abrazándola)

Fancy- Yo….yo … yo lo siento mama (abrazando a su mama)

Tomoyo – No tienes por qué disculparte sabes supongo que era la reacción lógica además no me arrepiento siempre serás mi hija y te amare siempre, desde aquel momento yo…

Fancy – Lo se, yo no se si este lista mama (triste)

Tomoyo – La invitare mañana a ella y a su familia de acuerdo (viéndola)

Fancy – Yo…no dejaras

Tomoyo –Nunca además ahora tendras dos mama, un tio y 2 abuelos (sonriendo)

Fancy- Yo te quiero mama (abrazándola, Sonomi se había unido a el abrazo)

=Casa de Sakura/sala=

La reunión se había llevado y la habían pasado muy bien, pero a Sakura le sorprendió no ver a su Tomoyo

+Llamada+

Sakura- Daichi será que puedas venir en una hora necesito preguntarte algo (seria)

Daichi – Claro ahí estaré

Sakura – Gracias (colgando y haciendo otra llamada), Tomoyo hola me sorprendió que no vinieras

Tomoyo – Lo siento Sakura tuve unos inconvenientes de ultimo momento y ya no pude ir

Sakura – Crees que puedas venir en una hora necesito preguntarte algo (Seria)

Tomoyo – Lo intentare

Sakura –Gracias Tomoyo (a lo que cuelgan)

+fin llamadas+

Sakura – Espero que sepan algo (preocupada), te encontrare (segura)

(Asi Paso una hora cuando Daichi y Tomoyo habían llagado a casa de Sakura quien se había quedado sola en casa, Tomoyo había ido solo por que su hija se había quedado dormida y Sonomi había dicho que se quedaría con ella)

=Casa Kinomoto/Sala=

Sakura- Perdon por hacer que vengan a esta hora (Sonriendo)

Daichi – Sucede algo Sakura (preocupado)

Sakura – Es que recordé algo y quiero que me digan si saben algo

Tomoyo – Claro Sakura (preocupada)

Sakura – Pues bien verán recordé que tuve una hija, pero no se que paso con ella díganme ustedes saben algo (seria y preocupada, Daichi y Tomoyo se voltearon a verse)

Daichi – Si Sakura si sabemos (seguro)

Sakura – Diganme donde esta? ¿que es de ella? (preocupada)

Tomoyo – Sakura tu hija es una niña sana muy parecida a ti (sonriendo)

Sakura – Creen que podrían conocerla supongo que la adoptaron (triste)

Tomoyo – Si, pero creeme que podras verla mañana mismo (contenta, preocupada y sorprendida)

Sakura- Gracias chicos (abrazando a sus 2 amigos)

Daichi- Me da gusto verte sonreir (a lo que se pusieron a conversar)

Asi al dia siguiente en la casa de los Kinomoto, tanto Touya, Fujitaka Sakura y Daichi esperaban a Tomoyo, claro a Excepción de Sakura todos los demas sabían que verían a la hija de Sakura y en eso sono el timbre

Fujitaka – Bienvenida

Tomoyo – Sakura tu padre y hermano saben la verdad a ti te la explicare en unos momento (a lo que se asoma en la puerta y hace una señal)

Sanomi – buenas tardes (entraba con la pequeña Fancy, a excepción de Daichi los Kinomoto habían quedado sorprendidos)

Tomoyo – Sakura ella Fancy Nadeshiko Daudoji mi hija

Sakura- Pero…

Tomoyo –Si Sakura yo soy la persona que se encargo de tu hija ten (entregándole todos los papeles)

Sakura- Yo (tiro los papeles y abrazo a su hija)

Touya – Mi sobrina es callada (preocupado) o no lo sabe

Daichi – Ella sabe la verdad Tomoyo se lo dijo ayer, pero…

Sonomi – Aun no lo asimila asi que tendrán que darle tiempo

Fujitaka – Aunque es la hija biológica de Sakura legalmente es hija de Tomoyo que es lo…

Sakura – Tomoyo gracias no pienso alejarla de ti, pero quiero….

Tomoyo – Lo se, por eso esta mañana hable con ella y le he traido una maleta se quedara un tiempo con ustedes

Sakura – Si no quieres puedes ir con Tomoyo no quiero que me odies (viendo a su hija)

Fancy – Esta bien (Tomoyo le había dicho que debía conocer a su familia, al principio no acepto, pero le habían prometido volver por ella)

Tomoyo – Nosotras nos iremos un mes, asi que no puede quedarse sola, normalmente una de nosotras se queda

Sakura – No Tomoyo si haces eso ella pensara que no volveras (seria)

Tomoyo – Sakura yo… de acuerdo te parece si nos vamos de campamento como solíamos ir de pequeñas (sonriendo)

Sakura – Claro, dime quieres estar con tus 2 mamas, sabes aunque yo sea tu madre biológica Tomoyo es quien te a criado y a quien conoces como mama, se que sabes la verdad y te juro que jamas te abria…. (pero su hija la había abrazado)

Fancy – Lo se (susurru)

Sakura – Gracias (saliendo unas cuantas lágrimas)


	14. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Touya – Es un placer conocerte pequeña yo soy Touya tu tio y el hermano de Sakura

Fujitaka- Yo soy Fujitaka tu abuelo (sonriendo)

Fancy- Mucho gusto (bajando la cabeza, ya que tanto su tio como su abuelo la habían abrazado)

Sonomi – Deben darle tiempo ella aun…

Fujitika – Lo sabemos (se habían sentado)

Sakura – Cuentame algo sobre ti (contenta)

Fancy- Yo… yo estoy en la primaria Tomoeda practico con mis amigas me gusta leer y dibujar

Sakura – Que bien, dime te gustan los deportes

Fancy – Si me gustan mucho (sonriendo)

Sakura- Que bien, que les parece si hacemos…, pero antes Tomoyo podemos hablar a solas

Tomoyo – Claro, Fancy ya regresamos de acuerdo

Fancy – Si mama (a lo que Tomoyo ySakura salen al jardín)

/Jardin/

Sakura- Dime algo la magia, es decir yo tenia un libro con magia?

Tomoyo- Si me lo diste a guardar, pero…

Sakura- Pero que Tomoyo?

Tomoyo – El libro fue abierto (seria)

Sakura – No me digas que…. (Preocupada)

Tomoyo – Si Sakura nuestra hija es quien abrió el libro

Sakura- Tomoyo debes saber que recuerdo cosas muy importantes y no deseo que el se entere que tuvimos una hija

Tomoyo – Claro, pero debes saber que…que el regreso (preocupada)

Sakura – Eso es imposible?

Tomoyo –Meiling sabes la verdad yfue quien me lo dijo, su hija Lizzy ayuda a Fancy y de mi parte tiene guardaespaldas que la cuidan en el colegio, Sakura sabes que el don de Fancy es natural ya que ella…

Sakura – Si lo se, dime donde estan Kero y Yue?

Tomoyo – Yue no se y Kero con Fancy, le eh pedido que cuide de ella

Sakura –La ayudare (en eso se escucha)

Kero - No puedes Sakura(serio), además ese chiquillo también anda tras las cartas Sakura, y aunque lo intentaras sabes lo que pasaría una vez que se capturen todas las cartas (serio)

Sakura – Las reuniré de nuevo o al menos la ayudare (Seria)

Kero –Ella ni siquiera sabe que Tomoyo me conoce, ahora debo volver o me empezara a abuscar (y regresa con la pequeña que habia detectado la parecencia de cartas Sakura y fue tras ellas, seguida de Tomoyo y Sakura, claro sin que la vieran)

=Parque Tomoeda=

Fancy –Sal

Kero – No será fácil es la carta sombra (serio)

Ameri – Sonaja de la verdad muéstrame donde se esconde (mostrando a la sombra), Miesposo y yo la obtendremos

Fancy – Quien eres….

Kero- Despues las…(Pero otra persona asomaba)

Shiaoran – Saa…sakura (susurro y sorprendido)

/Escondida/

Sakura – Llave que aun pertece a Sakura préstame tu poder (usando su poder)

Tomoyo – Sakura espera…


	15. Capitulo 15

_Aquí el capitulo 15 aun falta eh gracias por sus comentarios._

**CAPITULO 15 REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

Sakura – Tomoyo graba todo como en aquellos tiempos (Meiling y Lizzy habían llegado)

Tomoyo – Claro (sonriendo)

Meiling – Esto es…

Tomoyo – Raro (a completando la frase)

/mientras/

Lizzy – Estas bien, cuando te diga nos vamos (susurro)

Fancy –Pero…(En eso)

Sakura – Baculo, saca humo!

Shaoran – Huiras Sakura además de que permitiste que…

Sakura- Yo no huire (en voz fuerte), Fancy luego te explico ve con Lizzy y cuando te avise capturas las cartas (seria, pero con una sonrisa)

Fancy – Pero…

Lizzy – vamos (jalándola)

Sakura – Kero cuida de ella

Kero – Claro (a lo que Fancy queda sorprendida)

Sakura- No huire y solo te imaginas cosas (seria)

Shiaoran-Se que alguien libero las cartas por que contigo esto no…

Sakura- Un accidente eso es todo, baculo forma una atadura en la sombra (a lo que la sombra queda atada),ahora (dando la señal a su hija)

Fancy – Carta que fuiste creada por Sakura, sellate! (a lo que tiene la carta)

Tomoyo – Sakura…

Fancy – Estoy…

Meiling –Luego te explicaran (Seria), ah y un placer conocerte Fancy (sonriendo)

Amori – Ya no…

Shiaoran –Sakura aquella era una niña igual a….

Amori – A ella (seria)

Sakura – No lo negare es mi hija, ahora hasta pronto Shiaoran Lee (yendose)

Shiaoran – Es imposible (atonito)

Amori – Que querido (preocupada)

Shiaoran- Vamos a casa ahí te contare (llendose)

/Casa de Meiling/

Meiling – Sakura yo…

Sakura- Tranquila, Fancy estas…

Fancy – Como es que saben el nombre de Kero y…(sorprendida, pero es interumpida)

Tomoyo – Sakura yo puedo decirle si no recuerdas todo

Sakura – Tomoyo si falta algo de lo que le vaya a decir lo a completas por favor ( a lo que haciende), el libro y las cartas antes fueron del mago clow, cuando lo abri Kero dijo que solo..

Fancy – Personas con magia pueden abrirlo (seria)

Sakura – Si, empecé a recolectar las cartas al igual que el hombre que viste cuando teníamos 10 años Yue fue quien al final decidió que yo era la indicada y me converti en su ama aunque mas bien me considero su amiga, también a Meiling la conoci en aquel entonces, ella regreso a Hong Kong y aquel hombre también solo que un año después, durante el cual conocimos a Eriol la rencarnación del mago clow, eso en resumen

Tomoyo – Yo grababa cada vez que Sakura capturaba una carta y también le diseñaba sus trajes

Fancy- Entonces yo… yo…

Sakura – Si por eso tienes poderes mágicos y también por que…por que…

Meiling – Es mejor que le digan (seria)

Tomoyo – Sakura, debes decirle es mejor que lo sepa por ti (seria)

Fancy – Que debo saber mas?

Sakura- Aquel sujeto es tu padre (firme en lo que decía), el no me dio la oportunidad de decirle que sospechaba que estaba embarazada y termino conmigo y decidí no decirle nada, luego vino todo lo que ya te hemos dicho, la familia de tu padre es descendiente del mago clow (llorando)

Fancy – Yo…yo (abrazando a Sakura), no llores mama (a lo que las chicas sonríen)

Sakura – Me has dicho la palabra mas bella (abrazando a su hija)

Meiling – Tienes competencia Tomoyo

Tomoyo – En realidad creo que ya estamos completas (sonriendo, feliz por su prima e hija)

Fancy – Yo las juntare todas y en cuanto a el lo dejaremos pendiente (abrazando a sus 2 mamas)

Tomoyo – Claro

Kero – Tu sabes la identidad de Yue verdad?

Fancy – Si y también se donde esta (sonriendo)

Sakura- Eso no…

Kero – Si lo es Sakura los dones mágicos de tu hija son sorprendentes, pero por ahora es mejor no saber quien es ni donde esta Yue (serio)

Fancy – Claro

=En otro sitio=

Ameri – Ahora si me diras Lee

Shiaoran- Ameri Sakura y yo tuvimos relaciones una sola vez (serio)

Ameri – No me digas que piensas que esa niña es…

Shiaoran – Si y lo confirmare, si es mi hija se la quitare a Sakura y entonces una vez terminada las cartas me llevare a vivir a Hong Kong para que la entrenemos bien ya que es una clow

Ameri - Tu madre se pondrá contenta de tener una nieta, no seria mejor que…

Shiaoran – No Ameri yo lo are solo (Serio), bueno contigo (soriendo)

Ameri – Te apoyare, pero no crees que lo niegue o podremos obtener algo para comparar su ADN de la niña y el tuyo

Shiaoran – Si lo se, eso es lo que aremos (serio)

Ameri - Shiaoran.

=Casa Kinomoto/sala=

Touya – Le aremos la fiesta a mi sobrina, para celebrar todos esos cumpleaños que nos perdimos con ella (feliz)

Fujitaka – Y también será de Sakura por todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsiente (feliz y entusiasmado)

Touya- Lo sabe Sonomi

Fujitaka – Si ya le eh ha visado

Touya – Bien terminemos con la decoración, Meiling las mantendrá ocupadas (feliz)


	16. Capitulo 16

Aquí el capitulo 16, gracias por su comentario, ya esta hermosa historia esta por comenzar, La historia es de imaginación, los personajes originales no me pertencen

**CAPITULO 16 LA ULTIMA CARTA Y EL JUEZ YUE**

Habían pasado meses desde entonces la mayoría de las cartas clow habían sido capturadas, pero esta ves eran 3 quienes tenían cartas, Kero había quedado sorprendido ya que a pesar de que Sakura ayudaba a su hija, las cartas iban con ella ya solo faltaba 1 sola por capturar,Tomoyo grababa a su hija y a su amiga Sakura

=Mansion Daidouji/sala=

Sakura – Lo lamento quería que tu…

Fancy – Tranquila mama, verdad mama (sonriendo)

Tomoyo – Si Sakura tranquila (abrazando a su hija)

Kero – Sakura sabes que pasara cuando capturen la ultima carta (serio)

Sakura- Claro Yue juzgara quien es digno de tener las cartas (seriay preocupada), pero algo es segura el no tendrá las cartas

Fancy – Mama (viendo a Sakura)

Sakura- Y tampoco nos quitara a nuestra hija (viendo a Tomoyo)

Tomoyo – Claro Sakura, además recuerda que debido a que Fancy tiene mi apellido tenemos todas de ganar (seria)

Sakura –Lo se (abrazando a su hija)

Kero – Detecto la ultima carta Sakura en el parque

Sakura – Vayamos

Fancy- si (a lo que van en una miniban de Tomoyo y como siempre habia confeccionado los trajes de Sakura y el de su hija)

=Parque Tomoeda=

Fancy – Esa es la carta

Sakura – Vayamos por ella

Le- Yo sere quien la obtenga, pero antes dime la verdad Sakura y te…

Sakura – No dire nada (Asi los 3 se esfuerzan por tener la carta)

Tomoyo – Lee fallo

Meiling – Sakura también

Fancy- Seras mía (y asi gana)

Lizzy – Bien amiga (contenta, pero en eso)

Kero – Por fin no puedo creer que la carta fuego haya sido la ultima

Sakura – Me da gusto verte en tu estado original (sonriendo, y en eso un joven ya conocido aparece)

Yukito – Hola (a lo que casi todos se sorprenden), Decidi siempre esta forma solo que mantuve oculto

Fancy – Si eso lo se

Sakura – Ya veo(feliz de verlo y en eso Yukito toma su forma oiginal)

Yue – Primero te juzgare a ti (escogiendo a Lee), sabes las reglas (serio)

Shyaoran- Si (empiezan a combatir)

Yue – Has mejorado, pero no es suficiente

Shyaoran – Nooo (siendo derrotado)

Amori – Estas bien querido

Shyaron –Si (en eso)

Yue – Veamos que tienes Sakura

Sakura- Claro (igual combatiendo)

Yue – Vaya volviste a vencerme, sin embargo falta esa niña

Sakura- Claro (a lo que sale del campo de energía)

Yue – Es tu turno

Fancy – De acuerdo (asi combaten y aunque dura igual que la anterior)

Yue – Haz logrado vencerme, sin embargo…

Fancy - Lo se empate con mi mama (viendo a Yue)

Yue – Ambas tienen un poder sorprendente y es..

Fancy – Se que la dueña del libro es su ama y aunque me gustaría yo deseo que mi madre lo siga siendo

Yue- Sakura me susurru lo mismo, prometo te potegere igual que a Sakura y no por que seas su hija sino porque…

Fancy – Lo se (a lo que el campo de saparece)

Yue – Sakura tu seguiras siendo nuestra ama (serio)

Shyaoran- Pero esa niña…

Yue – Es mi decisión (serio)

Kero – Felicidades Sakura y también a ti pequeña

Tomoyo – Esta bien no estas herida (revisando a su hija)

Sakura – Tranquila Tomo…

Fancy- Mama estoy bien (abrazándola)

Sakura – Eres fuerte dime estas bien

Fancy – Si mama, me toco unas mamas muy preocuponas (iendo)

Lizzy – Asi son todas

Shyaoran – Espe…

Meiling – Nos veremos luego Shyaoran (alcanzando al grupo de chicas)

Amori – Esta bien querido

Shyaoran – Si, mi madre debe llegar asi que vayámonos (a lo que se van)

=En un lugar no lejos de la batalla=

Voz – Tiene un gran poder que no ha despertado y que ignora, pronto la luna roja hara que elija y si no esta lista ella…

=Mancion Daidoji=

Meiling – Sakura esta platicando con su hija no es asi?

Tomoyo – Si, me preocupa que…

Meiling – Lo se, pero sabes esa niña es especial dime se que te…

Tomoyo – Si iremos con Sakura a su competencia durante las vacaciones no quiere a lejar de nuestra hija en ningún momento

Meiling – Si lo se esta contenta y mas por que recordó todo

Tomoyo – Si

Meiling – Espero que Shyaoran reacciones o su madre o esa niña sufriría mucho si se la llevaran, sobre todo por que hace pocos meses que se entero de muchas cosas

Tomoyo – Lo se, pero esta registrada como mi hija asi que no pueden hacer nada además es decisión de ella y al menos estamos juntas (a lo que Meiling asiente)


End file.
